


Фетишист

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Стив – нетерпеливый засранец, Баки совершенно не против.





	Фетишист

– Я тебе должен сказать кое-что. – Стив с тяжелым стуком опускает щит на пол и поворачивается к Баки. – Чистосердечное признание.

Баки неторопливо расстегивает куртку. Он чертовски устал, одежда – в пыли, грязи и черт знает в чем еще – давит на плечи, ушибы и ссадины неприятно зудят, и хочется уже поскорее отрубиться и дожить до завтрашнего дня. Тогда станет полегче. И еще ему очень хочется курить. Дешевые, дрянные сигареты, которые в нагрудном кармане наверняка уже превратились в месиво. Курить – обязательно на кухне, чтобы Стив пришел повозмущаться и в результате выкурил сигарету вместе с ним.

Вот только у Стива так чертовски горят глаза, что это трудно игнорировать.

– Я тебя слушаю. 

Стив делает к нему пару шагов, обхватывает за пояс и тянет к себе. Наклоняется к уху:

– Ты же знаешь, что ты – просто воплощение моего фетиша на форму?

Баки чувствует, что краснеет. После стольких лет. Ну что ты будешь делать? Это у них явно взаимное. Маленькая, тщательно оберегаемая тайна, которую Стив выдает без малейшего зазрения совести. 

Баки хватает сил ухмыльнуться.

– И что теперь? Спать в ней прикажешь? Потому что я откажусь.

Ладони Стива чуть сильнее сжимают ткань тактического костюма. Легкий жест, в котором столько нетерпения, что есть риск умереть от удовольствия прямо на этом самом месте. Стив делает шаг вперед, пристраивает колено между ног Баки, и тот чувствует, как спиной упирается в стену.

Про себя-то он все давно знает. Ему больше ничего и не нужно. Только чтобы Стив смотрел вот так. Чтобы прикасался. 

Он давно в курсе. Еще с момента, когда уловил это ощущение посреди их новой, тщательно отстраиваемой жизни. Когда было слишком страшно и непонятно. Пальцы Стива на его волосах – случайное прикосновение, невзначай, очень быстрое. Жест, в котором не было совершенно ничего умышленного. И еще меньше дружеского. 

– Зачем? – Руки Стива оказываются на его ремне. Он проводит подушечками больших пальцев по скрипучей коже. В воздухе слишком много запахов. Пот, порох, нетерпение. Мышцы ноют от усталости, между ног пульсирует напряжение, стоять с каждой секундой все сложнее. Баки нетерпеливо дергает бедрами, чувствует губы Стива на своих ключицах, на всех этих бесконечных порезах и ушибах, там, где, ему казалось, уже не осталось живого места. Какое облегчение. 

По крайней мере, если Баки получает такое вознаграждение за их чертовы миссии, то почему бы и нет? Он не отказался бы от нового тактического костюма перед каждым заданием.

Ему все сложнее терпеть, возбуждение накатывает от каждого движения Стива, когда тот касается разгоряченной кожи, ведет ладонями по его бедрам, когда ткань тихо шуршит под его руками, а пульс все учащается. 

Пряжка на ремне звякает, расстегиваясь, Стив опускается на колени быстрым, выверенным движением, ведет руками по внутренней стороне бедер Баки, нащупывает застежки. 

Баки чувствует, как исчезает давление ремней на левой ноге, когда нож тихо звякает, падая на пол. Стив поднимает голову и так ухмыляется, что очень хочется ему врезать. Или поцеловать. Со Стивом никогда до конца не понятно.

– Мой сержант готов? – Он рывком стягивает с Баки штаны вместе с бельем.

– Всегда, – голос хриплый, дыхание сбивается. Его сержант. Нашелся тут собственник.

Член Баки, горячий и твердый, всего в каких-то паре дюймов от губ Стива. Стив ведет по нему подушечками пальцев – почти невесомо, дразнит. И в этот момент Баки хватает его за волосы, Стив прижимается губами к его члену, обхватывает, проводит языком.

Баки не может сдержаться, стонет. Все вокруг превращается в пронзительные, обнаженные ощущения – влажные, чертовски приятные. Волосы Стива под ладонью, его руки на бедрах Баки, прерывистое дыхание, движение губ и языка вокруг возбужденного члена. Баки расставляет ноги шире. 

Он кончает, не совсем понимая, где находится и что с ним происходит. Чувствует, как Стив отстраняется. Видит, как он аккуратно вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, поднимается на ноги, и его руки тут же оказываются на куртке Баки. Опомниться не дает.

– Продолжим? Или устал?

Это что? Такой капитанский вызов? Он окончательно страх потерял?

Баки снова ухмыляется, глядя на Стива. Если начистоту, у него ноги подкашиваются и перед глазами все плывет. Но это временное явление. 

– На мне еще куча одежды.

Стив тут же прижимает его руки к стене, как будто боится, что Баки все испортит.

– Только ничего не трогай! Я сам. А до комнаты я тебя донесу.


End file.
